Born This Way (Song)
right|300px Born This Way ist ein von Lady Gaga geschriebener Song aus dem Jahre 2010. Er dient ebenfalls als Titel von Lady Gagas dritten Album, Born This Way. Das erste mal debütierte Gaga eine Acapella Strophe des Songs, nach Erhalten ihrer Auszeichnung bei den 2010 MTV Video Music Awards, für das "Video of the Year", - Video des Jahres. Elton John beschrieb den Song als Schwulen-Anthem, doch fügte später hinzu, dass es ein Song für alle ist, nicht nur für die Gay-Community. Auf Twitter veröffentlichte sie am 21. Oktober 2010 den Refrain. Songtext This Way It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M Just put your paws up 'Cause you were born this way, baby My mama told me when I was young We are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on In the glass of her boudoir "There's nothin wrong with lovin who you are" She said, "'cause he made you perfect, babe" "So hold your head up girl and you'll go far, Listen to me when I say" I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Ooo there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way (Born this way) Ooo there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way Right track baby I was born this way Don't be a drag - just be a queen Don't be a drag - just be a queen Don't be a drag - just be a queen Don't be! Give yourself prudence And love your friends Subway kid, rejoice your truth In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M (hey hey hey) I love my life I love this record and Mi amore vole fe yah (love needs faith) I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Ooo there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way (Born this way) Ooo there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way Right track baby I was born this way Don't be a drag, just be a queen Whether you're broke or evergreen You're black, white, beige, chola descent You're lebanese, you're orient Whether life's disabilities Left you outcast, bullied, or teased Rejoice and love yourself today 'Cause baby you were born this way No matter gay, straight, or bi, Lesbian, transgendered life I'm on the right track baby I was born to survive No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made I'm on the right track baby I was born to be brave I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey! en:Born This Way (song) Kategorie:Songs